marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Douglas (Earth-TRN707)
| Relatives = Phyla-Vell (wife) | Universe = Earth-TRN707 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Aaron Kuder | First = Infinity Countdown Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = After Gamora donned the identity of Requiem and set out to collect the Infinity Stones, Moondragon and Phyla-Vell traveled to the neighboring universe of Earth-616 to retrieve their universe's Reality Stone since each version of this artifact across the Multiverse had become displaced to an adjacent universe. They confronted Star-Lord and Collector. They handed over the Reality Stone to Phyla-Vell since it was useless in their universe. Moondragon eventually hid the stone and erased her memories of the event. Requiem captured Moondragon and Phyla-Vell before killing Loki Odinson and taking the Infinity Stones in his possession for herself. Moondragon tricked Gamora into reading her mind for the Reality Stone's location, allowing her to lock Gamora in mental combat. Phyla-Vell hesitated to strike since it would have been harmful for Moondragon to be connected to Gamora's mind when she killed her. Their window of opportunity closed, and Gamora prepared to reassert control after learning the location of the Reality Stone. Since their universe was now doomed, Moondragon took advantage of her connection to Gamora before it was broken to make her use the Infinity Stones to shoot herself and Phyla-Vell out of the universe and into Earth-616 to escape Requiem. Moondragon and Phyla-Vell arrived at the Quarry of Creation, where Earth-616's Gamora was trying to dig through an unbreakable barrier. They attacked Gamora in retaliation for the actions of her counterpart from their world, but their attacks were deflected without effort. After Loki and his Cosmic Avengers confronted Gamora and defeated her, the trickster god pulled Gamora through a portal to Soul World, accidentally taking Moondragon and Phyla-Vell with her. They joined forces with Adam Warlock and his allies to fight Gamora. The Cosmic Avengers then returned to Soul World to stop the monstrous Devondra and change Warp World back into the real world. When they all returned to the real world, Moondragon and Phyla-Vell tried to kill Gamora, but Star-Lord convinced them not to. After Warlock used the Soul Gem to give the rest of the Infinity Stones their own souls and they fled away, all parties involved in the conflict parted ways. Moondragon and Phyla-Vell left to explore the new universe they would inhabit from then on. She and Phyla-Vell were present at a gathering held by Starfox to show the will of his brother, the Mad Titan Thanos, which revealed that he would resurrect himself having his consciousness take over the body of another. As those gathered discussed what to do with this new information, the gathering were attacked by the Black Order, and everyone was sucked into a black hole created by the Order. Moondragon and Vell along with an alternate reality Ghost Rider were rescued thanks to Beta Ray Bill and his hammer Stormbreaker, and all were recruited into the Guardians of the Galaxy by Star-Lord. The Rider later left the team after Star-Lord refused to do anything about Thanos' resurrection, but Moondragon and Vell chose to remain. After talking it over with Bill and Groot, Moondragon, Vell, and the other Guardians decided to protect former Gamora from being targeted as it was believed that she was the most likely person Thanos would resurrect himself in. After staging a mutiny against Star-Lord, the other Guardians traveled to Halfworld where Gamora was watching over Rocket Raccoon. Gamora was convinced to accompany the Guardians. Then Nova appeared to warn them of the Dark Guardians' mission to kill Gamora but realized too late that the Dark Guardians had followed him to find Gamora. After forcing the Guardians' ship The Ryder to crash, the Guardians battled the Dark Guardians, but the Guardians were defeated, and the Dark Guardians took Gamora. The Guardians were able to use the teleportation power of the Inhuman dog Lockjaw to reach the Dark Guardians' ship. After arriving, however, they found the Dark Guardians defeated. Gamora revealed that Thanos' consciousness had planned to take over Starfox's body, not hers, and that Thanos' resurrection was at hand. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Moondragon of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Eternal Experiment Category:Dragon Form